Freaks Make Okay Friends
by Unicorngirl1101
Summary: You are part of a secret government project called project Sgrub. You are mutants, freaks, but only because of the tests. You need to leave this place, but could freedom be more painful than captivation? (Homestuck belongs to Satan, aka Hussie)
1. Prolouge

**Hello! This is a new story I decided to start working on because I had this idea and I loved it! **

You wake up to the standard beeping of your alarm clock. But it is not your alarm clock, it is the warning bell. You never had an alarm clock. Your eyes snap open and you gather your surroundings. Just your bedroom. But it isn't your bedroom, this is your cell. You have never had a bedroom. You see your brother sleeping on his bed across the room. But he is not your brother, he is your roommate. You never had a brother. You get into your standard clothes. But these aren't your clothes, this is your uniform. You never had clothes. You walk down to the dining room. But it is not a dining room, it is a dining hall. You never had a dining room.

You make it to the dining hall on time and you see your friends waiting for you, at the usual breakfast table, in the usual corner, but you aren't usual. You are freaks.

Thirteen years ago, a new research project started, called project Sgrub. Twenty four orphans were taken from the orphanages and subjected to various tests and stimuli. Some became blind, some deaf, others have modifications, robotic apendages, special powers and such. You all have a special mutagen in your blood to make it a different color, and to make your skin grey. You were left relatively normal, your only abnormality two small horn thingys poking out of your head. You are the comparison. Leave one normal, so they can see how much the chemicals affect the others. Have them do every test and then compare everyone elses preformance. You and your roommate Kankri are the comparisons, but your skin is still grey, to identify you. The project is run by Mindfang corp, which is the main company run under the Condense's rule. Of course, The Marquise oversee's it, but the Condense owns it. You are Identified by the first chemical put in you. You are Karkatance069, but people call you Karkat.

You sit down and put your head on the table. "Whats wroooooong Karkles." Terezat431, or Terezi, is one of your friends, and is sometimes extremely irritating. "Not in the mood Tez." You have a killer headache from yesterdays tests.

"But Karkaaaaaaaat, we need your opinion on thiiiiiiiis!" Dammit. Meet Vriskander8 or Vriska, the most caniving bitch ever. "What do you need?" Vriska smirks. "Who has the nicer ass? Terezi or me?" You groan and slump back down on to the table. "Shut up assholes. My head hurts." You can feel your friends worried eyes surveying you, as usual. They know you and Kankri have hard jobs, and they are used to your grumpiness, but you know they worry. "Come on Karkitty, mew need breakfurrst!" Nepari3, or Nepeta, is most definately part cat. Like, seriously, one of her first operations was to make her literally. Part. Cat. She is now extremely flexible, has retractible claws, and has a mother fucking tail. A. Blue. Mother. Fucking. Tail. Dammit.

Before you know it , breakfast is over, and everyones on their way to the first tests. You and eleven others are gathered in front of a maze. The test is simple, each person will enter the maze one at a time, you have to make it through the maze as quickly as possible. You of course, are first to enter. Then comes Aradet00, or Aradia. After her comes Tarvax55, or Tavros and Solenium202, or Sollux. Then Nepteta, Terezi comes right after Kanmra019 or Kanaya. Vriska comes out, then EquialX, or Equius, and Gamara467, or Gamzee. And finally, or Eridan, and last but not least, Fereret323 or Feferi. The main doctor comes up on the platform in front of you.

"Okay. So, fastest time goes to Nepeta, with two minutes and twelve seconds." Everyone claps softly. You have all been fastest at something. Aradia kills at logic stuff, Tavros at driving, Sollux with computers. Nepeta is fast as shit, and Kanaya has a killer memory. Terezi is amazing at identifying things by smell, since thats how she see's. Vriska can fight for days, Equius is strong as heeeeeeeell, and Gamzee is good with painting. Eridan can breathe underwater for a hell of a long time, and Feferi can almost beat his record, but she can swim fast as shit. And theres you, you never win anything, its not your job. You just have to do your best to prove how the chemicals are working. "And slowest goes to Kanaya, with five twenty seven." Kanaya looks at the ground in shame, knowing she will get less at dinner tonight. "Okay! Five minute break! Be back here on time or no dinner!" Everyone disperses.


	2. Meet the Family

By dinner everyones exuasted. Most nights consist on little chatter and everyone going straight to bed. You walk in and hear something unusual. Crying? You see everyone grouped around Feferi and Meenah. "Whats going on?" You ask as nicely as possible. Feferi looks up at you. "They're g-g-gonna m-make me a m-m-mermaid." She sniffles. "What the hell?" That sound really morbid and cool. Meenah answers for Feferi " they're going to meld her legs together on a cellular level. She's gonna get gills and should become the first living mermaid. They may add scales on the tail for astetics." "Whens the operation?" "TomarrOW!" Feferi sobs. "This seems pretty cool, wwhy are you crying?" Eridan asks. "The surgery is really dangerous, connecting someones legs, now they're taking it to far, now they're playing god. And I don't want to stay here and watch. We need to leave." Meenah has a sharp edge in her voice. Feferi and Meenah are one the three pairs of roommates who are actually related. Meulin and Nepeta are twins, along with Sollux and Mituna. Feferi is Meenahs younger sister, but they were dropped off at the orphanage at the same time.

"It must be a bad one. Normally there's no wwarning." Eridan mutters. Some guards come in and the group breaks up. After dinner you find out Mindfang has called a confrence. You all file into the hall and are sat down in the traditional folding chairs. Mindfang walks up on to the stage followed by her daughter, heir, and protege, Aranea. Mindfang clears her throat and begins. "I called this meeting to clear up a few things. Number 12, come up here please." The guards and Mindfang don't bother learning names, so they numbered each person. Feferi walks onto the stage with fear in her eye. Mindfang smiles sweetly "Now 12, you like the water don't you?" Feferi nods "y-yes m'am." Mindfang grasps Feferi's shoulder "everyone, this right here, is going to be the worlds first living mermaid. We are going to attempt to meld her legs together,at a cellular level, and try to use the basis of an allergic reaction to trigger it. and if all goes well, it should turn into a tail at the touch of water." You all clap forcedly, poor Fef. "She will be able to live underwater and above land. She will be a walking miracle!" Mindfang smiles and lets Feferi go, before turning and leaving, followed by Aranea.

You are now Aranea.

You follow your mother into a large conference room. "Mother? Why are we in here?" You are learning to speak up for yourself. Mothers fine with that, unless you go too far, which you only ever did once. She turns and smiles "oh! I need you too meet some new people. They are going to be your main people, to do all the heavy lifting." As if on que, eight people walk in. four female, four male. four brunette, four blonde. Mindfang introduces each one of them. "Jane Crocker, chef. John Egbert, secretary. Dirk and Dave Strider, german assasins who will be your new body guards. Rose Lalonde, advisor. Roxy Lalonde, our new hacker. And of course Jake English and Jade Harley, MY new body gaurds, but Jade will double as our new gardener." Your mother looks nice enough today, but the jet black skin is too much. When she was first starting out, and hadn't perfected the skin collegen, she had to test it on herself, and one of the maltfunctions of one of the first one made her skin and eyes black, and by black, you mean jet black, black as coal at night. She is perfectly fine, but she looks terrifying. You look up at her. She stands at an impressive 6' 5", minus the heels. "But why now? We already have gardeners and gaurds and everything."

She snarls. "do not question me girl. Now, play nice and go visit the mutants." You nod and rush out of the room, followed by Dirk and Dave. You turn and swivel to face them. "Grab Rose. I need advice." Dave nods and returns with Rose, followed by John. "He wanted to come." Dave explains, stoic as always. You nod and walk out in the gardens. Rose and you walk along the paths, while Dirk stands near, and Dave and John are off somewhere.

"So what do I do? She tells me too stand up for myself, then shoots me down!" You kick at the petunias lining the path. "Well, it is possible she doesn't want you to stand up to her specifically, but rather to us, that could be a reason she brought us here." Rose is calm and cool, collected and logical. DAMMIT DO ANY OF THESE PEOPLE HAVE FEELINGS? You hear soft crying and are drawn to it. You see number 23 (Meenah you think) sitting in a small clearing. You tell Rose to wait and go over to comfort her " Hey, you okay?" She looks up scared "oh, its you. Go away Mindfang mini." You sit down next to her "Whats wrong?" She sniffles a bit. "ITS SO WRONG. WHY DO WE REELY NEED MERMAIDS? WHY FEFERI?" She pounds the ground with her fist. You smile. "I agree, its just horribly wrong, playing god like this." She looks at you. "You fucking with me right now?" You shake your head. "Its horrible, I know. But she is so sure it'll work." She raises an eyebrow. "Im gonna have to start callin' you Kindfang. I'm Meenah by the way." You smile and stick out a hand. "Kindfang, I like that. Im Aranea Serket." Your mother prefers her maiden name, Mindfang. But you have always prefered Serket. She looks at you questioningly. "Serket? Thats Vriskas last name..." You are surpised. "Number 8? Weird... We do look alike..." She has the same peircing blue eyes as yours, and you are both very clever. "Holy flip, Aranea! This is craysea! You guys HAVE to be related! Can you meet me here tomorrow night? I'll bring Vriska and you can meet her!" You nod excitedly. "I'll try!" You are willing to try anything for thix crazy (and admittedly pretty) fish girl. Or, gill as she would probably say. You curse the author for making you fall so quickly for her. **THE AUTHOR** **TELLS YOU TO SHUT UP. I PUT YOU IN HERE AND I CAN TAKE YOU OUT MOTHER GLUBBER.** (Eheheheh self insertions) you give her a quick hug before running off to find Rose and the Striders. You see Rose talking to one of the mutants, number 6 if you recall correctly. And once She and Dirk join you, Dirk says not to wait up for John and Dave, and gog knows they're off making out somewhere. You practically skip back to the complex, and are too excited to sleep. What if you have a sister? Oh boy, oh boy! Or, as you should say oh Bouy, oh Bouy!** *GIGGLES* **


	3. Mermaids and Hot Feet

(Vriska)

You hurry to the courtyard. If this claim about you having a sister is true, then you have to be the first to know, you know? You race down the path and nearly collide with someone. You adjust and see a girl that could be your twin. She gasps. "V-Vriska?" You nod "Serket." She breaks into a wide smile. "Follow me! I found some family tree stuff that looks interesting." You hurry after her and end up in an old library. "It was my fathers." She explains. Trying not to be a total bitch to your new maybe sister, you ask politely. "How did he die?" She grits her teeth. "He was murdered when i was 6. I am positive it was my mother, but no one listens to me." She looks back at you and smiles. "But i found this website. You only have to put in your last name, and your entire family tree comes up." She types in the last name 'Serket', and a large old tree comes up. You see a blank space with just the last name Serket on it. You point at the screen excitedly. "Thats it! Thats me! Serket! I never had a first name, so it makes sense! And thats you! Aranea Octavia Serket!"

She practically jumps up in excitement. "I knew it! We look so much alike, it just makes sense!" She is right, cerulean blue eyes, soft bluish black hair, and an angled pointed face. You stop for a second. "Wait. If we're sisters, why did i get put up for adoption?" She shrugs. "I dont know, but i do intend to find out. You have to go, you'll be late for breakfast. I'll ask and we can meet in the courtyard tomorrow on your lunch break. Deal?" You nod and rush back out into the breakfast hall. You can't wait to tell Tez.

(Mindfang)

You stand in front of your new staff. "Sorry my dears, but you must be color coded. I'm pulling colored tiles out of a bag and that will be your eye color. In case, you try to leave." You smile, they are so, so, scared. You reach into the bag and pull out a brilliant blue. "Okay John, you first." He gulps and comes up to you. You put the needle in his arm and put a bandaid over it immediately. John sighs and goes back to his friends. "Okay Jane, you next." You pull out a brilliant sky blue. She breathes a sigh of relief and comes up to get the injection. Next is Jade who, Ironically got a bright brilliant green. Then Mr. English, who got a deeper forest green. And you are sure the Lalondes were not expecting the purple and pink they got, and the strider twins must have been shocked with the bright orange and candy red they got. After all of them got the injections, you told them to go lay down, because the dizziness will set in. You smile to yourself, this is possibly better than what you could hope for.

(Eridan)

You hurry along the hall with Kanaya. Feferi just got out of surgery, and they are testing out the results. You sit with everyone else in front of the glass wall. You see Feferi walk shakily to the poolside, then dive in. Within seconds, her legs squeeze and melt together, and after a about another minute, the scales set in and she has a full blown tail. You see the scientists cheer and whoop and so does everyone else behind the wall. the surgery was a success! You are relieved and so so so very happy she survived. She IS your best friend afterall. You flash her a thumbs up as she comes up out of the water. she sits at the edge of the pool and rubs her tail dry with a towel. After about a minute her legs return to normal and she stands up smiling. Meenah pushes past the guards and rushes into the chamber, giving Feferi a huge hug. She was in solitary confinement for nine smile and hug her as soon as she gets out of the chamber. Maybe this life isn't so bad.

(Karkat)

This life fucking sucks. You are in some of the worst pain you have ever felt, just so Nepeta can get heat resistant padding in her foot. You were forced to walk on a treadmill with a rubber tread that is slowly heating up, untill it burns your fucking feet off. You last until around 180 degrees before jumping into the pool of cold water next to you. Nepeta passes you on your way out and flashes you a catty smile. "Kick some ass Nep." "Sure can do Karkitty!" You limp to your next test (Luckily just some memory stuff) and rue in anger all the way. You want out, and your not stopping till you get there.


	4. Family Values

(Karkat)

You call over Meenah during lunch hour, knowing she'll be the most understanding. She walks over to you with a smirk on her face. "Hey Karcrab, whaddaya need?" You explain the plan you formulated and she smiles widely. "That sounds cod awful dangerous, but its all we got. Halibut we get some other bouys and gills on board, and we regroup?" You nod and limp off to talk to the others. Damn this place, you are fucking doing this.

(Terezi)

You smile as you place the sensors on your forehead. You love fucking with the nurses and doctors. "TZ you ready?" One of the doctors call. "Mmh, nah im good." The doctor sighs and you start to laugh. After a minute he starts to laugh with you. You immediately twist your face into a look of hurt and disgust. "Dude don't laugh at a blind girl, its fucking rude." You can smell the confused and aggrovated look on his face. He shuts his mouth quickly and he begins the test. "Okay, tell me what you see- er smell." He puts an image on the screen in front of you. The image is of a bowl of fruit. "Some ugly ass fruit in a bowl." You call out, sniffing the air and licking the screen. Of course, the licking isnt nessasary, but hey, fucking with them is fun. The test continues and you see a multitude of other images.

Finally the test ends and you walk out into the next building to see Karkat waiting for you. "Karkles!" You run over to him and give him a hug. He actually hugs back for once and you stand him at arms length. "Whats wrong Karkles, other than your burnt ass feet." He scowls at you. "I'm actually here to ask you a fucking question Tez." You quirk up an eyebrow. "What is that Karkles?" He looks around and lowers his voice. "How would you like to get out of here?"

(Aranea)

You sit at the dinner table with your mother did I ever have a sibling, a cousin or something?" You brace yourself for a thwack across the head for asking, but for once your mother seems willing to comply. "No. No cousins. You had a sister though. Why are you asking?" You sit up slightly. "No reason, just wondering about family. Wheres my sister now?" Your mother looks you dead in the eye. "If you will excuse me, I have business to attend to." She pushes back her chair and walks off to her office, her red high heeled boots clicking against the dark walnut flooring. You growl slightly as you bang your fist against the table. "Damn her!"

You get up and call down Rose and John. "John, get me every test subjects birth records, and I do not care if they are confidential you will get me them now!" You basically roared. You turned to Rose to see her smirking at you. "I see you finally learned how to take control. Which patients do you want me to fetch?" "All of them." Rose grimaces. "I'm afraid thats not possible, theres a surgery going on and they typically prefer to be together while waiting, a coping mechanism I believe." You shake you head. "Where are they and when will surgery be over? And who is having the surgery done?" Rose puts her head down. "Surgery will be over in an hour down at the east building, and the surgeries being done on the two yellow tinted kids, I believe they call them Sollux and Mituna?"

(Latula)

Tears run down your face as you kiss your beautiful boyfriend goodbye. "Tulip, I'll be fine!" He kept saying, you should be the one reassuring him, he's the one being operated on! As they wheeled him away Meenah put her hand on your shoulder. "He'll be okay, Tuna's a big bouy." You wipe your tears and nod, following the doctors into the facility

**I HAVE NO EXCUSES ANYMORE *INSERT SOB* But seriously, now that musical season is over, and Thanksgiving break is coming up, something big is coming... *INSERT EVIL LAUGH***


End file.
